


Экологическая катастрофа

by Tainele



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Теперь река Анк будет самая чистая во всем Плоском мире.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Экологическая катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Fantasy 2020 по старой [заявке](https://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p216534408.htm?from=30#736717601).  
> Бета: nloit

— Сэр, мы его нашли.   
  
Ваймс кивнул и промычал что-то сквозь зажатую в зубах сигарету, не отрывая взгляда от блестящей полосы воды. Блестящей. Действительно воды. Неподалёку, также внимательно разглядывая воду, топтался патруль — стражники, сменяя друг друга, круглосуточно следили за Анком. Главная река города была гораздо длиннее, чем могла позволить себе Стража — Ваймс всегда настаивал на расширении штатов, но даже он не мог предположить, что однажды им придётся взять под охрану всю протяжённость Анка. Но Стража делала всё возможное.   
  
Патрули, наблюдающие за рекой, были облачены не в привычные Страже доспехи, а в облегающие полосатые шорты и майки, чеканили шаг болтающимися на ногах безразмерными тапочками, которые легко можно было сбросить в случае необходимости, и состояли исключительно из людей (а также одного гнома, одного вервольфа и одного вампира), прибывших в Анк-Морпорк уже во взрослом возрасте, а потому имеющих представление, как обращаться с рекой и как вытаскивать из неё людей, а также гномов и всех прочих, которые видели текущую реку впервые в жизни — то есть, главным образом, всё коренное население Анк-Морпорка.   
  
  
  
Всё началось четыре дня назад, когда в кабинет Ваймса ворвался запыхавшийся Фред Колон. Врывающийся куда-либо Колон был сам по себе знамением Конца Света, поэтому Ваймс, отбросив бумаги, начал подниматься со стула и наощупь разыскивать свой шлем среди завалившей стол макулатуры ещё до того, как Фред перевёл дыхание и обрёл способность говорить.   
  
— Сэр, Анк… — выдохнул Колон, судорожными жестами указывая куда-то в сторону. — Он течёт.   
  
— Это река, Фред, — осторожно заметил Ваймс, на всякий случай надевая всё же шлем. — Рекам положено течь.   
  
На самом деле Анк давно уже не тёк в правильном значении этого слова — скорее, он медленно полз, переваливался и, местами, двигался мелкими рывками, иногда в противоположном, чем на всей остальной протяжённости, направлении. Но жители города продолжали пользоваться более привычными глаголами, которые весь мир применял к рекам — хотя Ваймс больше склонялся ко мнению, что следует перестать считать Анк рекой и начать искать для него какой-нибудь новый географический термин.   
  
— Да, сэр! — истово закивал Колон. — Он именно так и течёт, как положено реке. И он, э, прозрачный, сэр!   
  
«Скорее буровато-серый, — отметил про себя Ваймс, когда добежал до ближайшей к Псевдополис-Ярду набережной. — Или, возможно, так кажется из-за камней на дне».   
  
— Это вода? — уточнил он, настороженно глядя вниз, на плещущуюся о берега субстанцию.   
  
— Да, сэр, — уверенно подтвердила Ангва. — Чистейшая.   
  
Ваймс закрыл глаза.   
  
— Что произошло?   
  
— Никто пока точно не знает, — доложил Моркоу. — Все говорят, что сначала был какой-то «Пух!», затем что-то вроде «с-с-ш-ш-ж», а потом Анк стал вот таким.   
  
— Ясно.   
  
Ваймс открыл глаза. Эта постоянно движущаяся хрустально-прозрачная масса нервировала его. И в то же время неотвратимо притягивала взгляд. Что-то похожее, наверно, чувствовали и другие морпоркцы, стекающиеся к Анку, как… ну, как на водопой. Вдоль набережной скапливалось всё больше и больше людей, заворожённо таращащихся на воду.   
  
— Эй! — раздался внезапно вопль Ангвы. — Эй ты, стой! Отойди от ограждения! Всем отойти от ограждения!   
  
Она сорвалась на бег, на ходу срывая шлем и панцирь. Те упали на мостовую со звонким лязгом, и почти сразу Ваймс услышал громкое «бултых!». Ангва выругалась, оттолкнула оказавшегося на её пути человека и перемахнула через парапет. Под второе «бултых!» Ваймс повернулся к Моркоу.   
  
— Поднимай всех. Постарайтесь оттеснить людей подальше. Кто умеет плавать — рассредоточить по набережной, пусть вылавливают упавших. Едва ли это будет последняя попытка утопиться от собственного идиотизма. У нас есть лодки? Не отвечай, разумеется, нет.   
  
Кому нужны лодки в городе, где по реке проще пройти пешком, чем воткнуть в неё весло?   
  
— Попробуйте поспрашивать в порту, может кто-нибудь из капитанов согласится продать нам какие-нибудь шлюпки. Я отправляюсь в Незримый Университет. И, скорее всего, потом окажется, что у меня назначена встреча с патрицием.   
  
И Ваймс бегом устремился в сторону возвышающейся над городом Башни Искусств. Весь его опыт буквально кричал о том, что, если дело доходит до загадочных «Пух!» и «с-с-ш-ш-ж», после которых реальность внезапно ломается до неузнаваемости, то в этом деле обязательно замешаны волшебники.   
  
Когда, не успев пробежать и пары кварталов, Ваймс врезался в Наверна Чудакулли, аркканцлера Незримого Университета, его подозрения полностью подтвердились ещё до того, как волшебник открыл рот.   
  
И, разумеется, у них обоих была назначена встреча у патриция.   
  
— Подведём итоги.   
  
Ветинари соединил пальцы перед лицом.   
  
— Один из профессоров Университета сделал неожиданное открытие в своей домашней лаборатории и спешил поделиться этим открытием с коллегами, естественно, прихватив с собой единственный образец.   
  
Чудакулли деревянно кивнул.   
  
— В это время на него налетел известный городской предприниматель, господин Достабль, тоже имеющий при себе образец продаваемого им, эм, средства. И в результате столкновения обе, хм, субстанции оказались вылиты в Анк. Я ничего не упустил?   
  
Ваймс хмуро переводил взгляд с Ветинари на Чудакулли и обратно. Никто не говорил, но все прекрасно понимали, что волшебник с большой долей вероятности понятия не имел, что должен делать его эликсир. Для волшебников это нормально. И, точно так же, скорее всего никто, включая самого Достабля, понятия не имел, что может делать продаваемое им средство _на самом деле_. Не говоря уж о том, что Достабль, в отличие от волшебника, ещё и прекрасно умел определять, когда пора удирать и прятаться, до того, как покупатель начал разворачивать только что приобретённый товар.   
  
И сейчас, если Ваймс хорошо знал Достабля, тот должен был удрать очень далеко и спрятаться очень хорошо.   
  
— Нам следует арестовать господина Достабля и профессора Бриггса? — всё-таки подал он голос, убедившись, что история изложена до конца.   
  
Ветинари взглянул на Ваймса.   
  
— А за что, собственно? — поинтересовался он. — Насколько мне известно, законы нашего города не запрещают выливать в Анк всяческие подозрительные субстанции — иначе нам бы пришлось арестовать всех жителей. И это даже нельзя назвать попыткой отравления питьевых водоёмов, поскольку результат оказался прямо противоположным.   
  
А ещё потому, что Анк до недавнего времени едва ли можно было назвать питьевым или хотя бы водоёмом.   
  
— А вот насчёт волшебных экспериментов вне стен Университета, насколько я знаю, закон имеется, — продолжил Ветинари.   
  
Чудакулли, почти успевший расслабиться, недовольно скривился.   
  
  
  
Ваймс глубоко вдохнул и всё-таки повернулся к двум стражникам, между которыми переминался с ноги на ногу известный городской предприниматель господин Достабль.   
  
— А, Себя-Режу-Без-Ножа, — небрежно произнёс Ваймс, отчего Достабль занервничал ещё сильнее. — Давненько не виделись. Итак… суперочиститель, да? Сотрёт любые пятна и очистит до блеска любую поверхность?   
  
— Э… — глаза Достабля забегали — он явно не мог определиться, стоит ли ему отрицать собственную рекламу или попытаться нажиться на случившемся. — В разумных пределах, разумеется, командор.   
  
— Ну, — Ваймс широким взмахом руки указал на реку, — блеска вышло много, не спорю.   
  
Достабль быстро закивал.   
  
— Да, чудесное средство! — выпалил он. — Помогает даже очистить стойло больного диареей болотного дракончика, если вы понимаете, к чему я…   
  
— Себя-Режу!   
  
Достабль осёкся.   
  
— Ты арестован за нарушение общественного порядка.   
  
Достабль изумлённо вытаращился на Ваймса.   
  
— Нарушение… общественного порядка?   
  
Ваймс взмахнул рукой, указывая на очередного парня, который, пользуясь тем, что патруль отвлёкся на беседу командора с Достаблем, подобрался к реке и решительно попытался ступить на её колышущуюся поверхность. Обернувшиеся на очередное «бултых!» стражники сорвались с места и кинулись выуживать бедолагу.   
  
— А вчера, — доверительно сообщил Ваймс, — старикан Джорджи, который уже двадцать лет рыбачит у моста Призрения, поймал рыбу. Не консервную банку, не старый ботинок, не чью-то объеденную конечность — рыбу, Достабль! И она даже не была дохлой. Парни еле его откачали. Говорят, он поклялся больше никогда не брать удочку в руки. Так что да, нарушение общественного порядка. И общественные работы в наказание.   
  
— Общественные работы?! — на сей раз вопль Достабля был полон возмущения.   
  
— Да, — безжалостно подтвердил Ваймс. — У меня и без того не хватает людей, а кто-то ещё должен строить лодки.


End file.
